The new cultivar is a product of chance discovery by the inventor, Timothy Wood. This new variety, hereinafter referred to as ‘SMNCLGTB’, was selected as a naturally occurring branch mutation from an unnamed, unpatented Chamaecyparis lawsoniana. The novel variety was discovered in a poly-greenhouse in Grand Haven, Mich. during 2006.
After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, first propagation of ‘SMNCLGTB’ occurred by softwood cuttings at a commercial nursery in Grand Haven, Mich. in 2010. The inventor continued controlled testing and propagation, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety. Five generations have been reproduced and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.